Wildy Worm
Wilderness Worm. The WildyWyrm is a boss variant of regular lava strykewyrms. It is situated in deep wilderness, but its rewards make the risk worthwhile. 'Do not bring what you don't want to lose, due to there being a high risk of dying. ' How to get there. To get to the boss you can go to wilderness npc's in the quest tab and teleport trough there or do the command ::wildworm. Inventory Setup The wilderness worm will not attack you, but you'll need some sort of mage bonus to be able to freeze you, so I recommend bringing a mage setup to freeze it and heal when it's frozen. Put on soulsplit while its frozen and switch back to mage pray as soon as it's unfrozen, This means you will never lose health and will be eable to camp it for a long time. Lucky whip is recomended but ofcourse if you dont have one, use rapier or a vine whip, Lucky whip is best cause it will not drain prayer. Now a slight mistake I made was to put a b ring I on, Wear a ring of charos as the wilderness worm chest is the most efficient way to make money as you are guarranteed a loot. The morrigans Is there if you need to escape a team, Gives you high mage def and will most likely get you out of those situtations where you are constantly being frozen and killed before reaching mage bank. A Cheaper Setup This setup works fine aswell altough it may take a bit longer to kill the worm with, This time you will rely on using the zamorak godsword spec to freeze it. Always bring a team to wildworm because when the chest hits, players will start coming your way. The most consistent way to recieve drops is always wearing a ring of charos. You are better off looting the chest and having a huge chance of receiving 1b+ loot than wearing a lucky row and simply increasing ur chances of receiving a faithful as a normal drop. With a charos ring you get the chest plus the chance of recieving a regular drop. Escaping Players make the mistake to run to the chaos ele and go through the portals, WRONG. You are better off running to mage bank as the portals might not always teleport you to revanants and in those portals it's non stop multi. Running to mage bank is your best bet as it's mostly single area rather than multi. Now, what if you're tbed? Simply open the gates and run to the webs then run to safe from there, Unfortnatly this is quite dangerous as you have to run from level 50 wildy to 20 but there is loads of spots where you can try to lure away your enemies. A example of the safespots which you will encounter are dead trees if a player is 'right-click' following you, it is easier for him to be trapped/ lured into the trees. There also some creatures which will attack the enemy who is trying to kill you which could possible slow him down.